Une enquête pas comme les autres
by X-SakuraStrife-X
Summary: Alors que tout allait bien, Cloud et Tifa débarquent par hasard du jour au lendemain, à Santa Barbara. Shawn et Gus vont être confrontés à une drôle d'histoire.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages de Square Enix ni ceux de la série Psych, et je ne suis pas payer pour écrire mes OS (Je fais ça par plaisir)

Note de l'auteur : Etant fan de Final Fantasy VII et de Psych une série qui ne manque pas d'originalité, j'ai voulu exceptionnellement écrire un crossover là dessus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme j'ai eu autant de plaisir à l'écrire et qu'il vous fera bien rire =3

Titre : Psych & FFVII

Au bar du Seven Heaven la journée fut la même que tous les jours pour la jeune propriétaire, les enfants et le jeune homme qui vivait avec eux. Ce dernier rentra au soir de ses livraisons et sa journée fut aussi banale que celle de la jeune femme. Rien de spécial ne s'était passé ce jour mais c'était la vie qu'ils avaient choisi et ça leur convenait. Pourtant le lendemain matin, à leur réveil, tout leur monde avait basculé. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans un jardin au milieu des buissons. Cloud, paniqué, commença d'abord par chercher Tifa et les enfants. En faisant quelques pas il remarqua la jeune femme qui venait elle aussi de se réveiller.

- Cloud.

- Tifa. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Mais où sommes-nous ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Où sont les enfants ?

Ils commencèrent donc à les chercher mais ils ne trouvèrent ni Marlène ni Denzel. Ayant finit par sortir de cette broussaille, ils regardèrent autour d'eux complètement ahuris. Le paysage, les alentours, les maisons ... Rien ne ressemblait à Midgar ou même une autre ville, loin de là. On pouvait presque faire un rapprochement à Costa Del Sol avec la mer mais il y avait beaucoup trop de verdure et les environs étaient plus accueillants. Eux même qui avaient parcouru le monde entier et qui connaissaient beaucoup d'endroit, ne reconnaissaient en aucun cas cette ville étrange. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher dans un sens en suivant les gens sans savoir où ils allaient. Cloud finit par remarquer un lieu qui pourrait les aider.

- Viens, il y a un commissariat là-bas.

Tifa le suivit donc et en entrant dans le bâtiment ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus. La première à venir vers eux était une jeune femme blonde toute souriante et chaleureuse qui répondait au joli nom de Juliet.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, vous pouvez nous dire où sommes nous ? Dans qu'elle ville ?

- Vous n'avez pas vu le muret avec l'inscription ? Ronchonna un inspecteur nommé Carlton Lassiter.

- Roh Carlton, vous pouvez pas être un peu plus gentil ?! Ne faites pas attention. Vous êtes au commissariat de Santa Barbara en Californie.

Tifa se tourna vers Cloud complètement perdue.

- Où est ce que nous sommes tombés ?

- J'en ai aucune idée.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Juliet.

- Ça peut vous paraitre étrange et ça l'est aussi pour nous mais nous ne venons pas du même monde que vous.

- En effet personne ne peut croire ça. Dit Lassiter d'un air moqueur en arrivant à coté de Juliet.

Cette dernière réfléchit avant de les emmener en salle d'interrogatoire pour qu'ils leur racontent ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Cloud et Tifa ne détaillèrent pas toute leur vie mais leur expliquèrent comment ils se sont retrouvés ici du jour au lendemain et ce qui les avaient convaincus qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux.

Pendant ce temps un certain jeune homme nommé Shawn Spencer arriva tout content dans l'établissement en claquant des doigts accompagné de son fidèle meilleur ami Burton Guster. Il aimait venir ici en touriste pour saisir une affaire, qu'il choisissait strictement pour son propre plaisir, ayant jusqu'à déclencher une dispute avec Gus quand ils ne sont pas d'accord.

- O'Hara ! Ces gens se fichent de nous ! Non mais franchement qui pourrait les croire ?!

- Alors pourquoi ils nous raconteraient ça aussi sincèrement ?

- Juste pour nous faire perdre notre temps.

Arrivés en haut des escaliers, ils tombèrent sur Shawn et Gus.

- Salut mon Lassi. Dit-il comme il aimait bien l'appeler.

- Encore vous ?!

- Oula, bah qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

- Oh c'est rien. Juste deux personnes qui nous ont raconté une histoire vraiment étrange. Répondit Juliet.

Tandis que Carlton allait les laisser, il revint sur ses pas avec un sourire malicieux.

- En y pensant bien cette affaire devrait être dans vos cordes.

- Carlton !

Il sourit à Juliet avant d'emmener les deux jeunes hommes dans la salle où se trouvaient Cloud et Tifa.

- Ces personnes vont s'occuper de vous. Dit Lassiter à ces derniers avant de refermer la porte.

Avec Juliet, ils allèrent dans une pièce à coté pouvant les observer par une vitre, camouflés par un miroir de l'autre coté. Quant à Shawn, il fut impressionné en voyant le jeune blond.

- Ouah ! J'adore votre coupe.

- Shawn.

Gus le rappela à l'ordre avant de venir s'asseoir en face d'eux.

- Je m'appelle Shawn Spencer, médium mais les gens m'appelle Tic et lui c'est Tac. Dit-il en montrant Gus qui

leva les yeux.

Ce dernier avait abandonné l'idée de toujours protester à chaque nouveau surnom que lui donnait son associé.

- Alors racontez moi un peu ce qui vous arrive.

Cloud soupira sachant lui même qu'ils n'allaient sans doute pas les croire.

- Comme on l'a dit à la jeune femme et à l'autre ronchon, nous ne venons pas du même monde que vous.

De l'autre coté de la vitre, dans la pièce d'à coté.

- Je ne suis pas ronchon.

- Si, vous l'êtes Carlton.

Du coté de Shawn et Cloud.

- Vos villes n'ont absolument rien à voir avec les notre de même que la vie que vous y menez.

- Et croyez nous, on ne raconte pas de mensonges. Ajouta Tifa.

- Ouah ! Ça c'est dit ... Et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ? Demanda Shawn

- On aimerait que quelqu'un nous aide à rentrer chez nous.

- Où ?

- A Midgar.

- C'est quoi ça ? Une forêt ?

- Non, une ville.

- Une minute s'il vous plait.

Gus se tourna vers Shawn en se penchant plus bas que la table et lui chuchota.

- C'est complètement absurde, comment des gens pourraient venir d'un autre monde ?

- J'en sais rien mais je les crois moi.

- Quoi ?!

- Où est passé ta passion pour la science-fiction ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, dit Gus en se redressant. Et j'ai arrêté d'y croire après l'enquête où cet avocat c'était soi-disant fait enlever par les ovnis.

- C'est pareil, répliqua-t-il en se redressant à son tour. Et pour cette histoire t'y croyais autant que moi et t'y crois encore.

- Non, puisqu'on a résolu l'affaire.

- Si.

- Non !

- Si !

- Messieurs ! Les interrompit Tifa. Vous nous aidez où non ?

- Bien sur que o...

- Non.

- Gus !

- Shawn !

- On les aide !

- Non !

- Si !

- Bon ça suffit ! Cria Carlton en entrant. Tout le monde sort maintenant.

Shawn et Gus, secondés, par Cloud et Tifa sortirent de la salle. Shawn demanda à ces derniers de les attendre là le temps qu'il aille parler au chef. Le "couple" fit donc ce qu'il demanda, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, alors que Shawn entra dans le bureau du chef où se trouvait déjà Juliet, Gus et Lassiter, en commençant par lui expliquer l'histoire en prétendant que c'était une affaire à saisir.

- Je reçois de puissantes ondes qui m'affirment qu'ils disent bien la vérité. Dit-il les mains placées au niveau de ses tempes. Il faut les aider.

- Et qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'ils viennent vraiment d'un autre monde ou de je ne sais où ?

- Premièrement leurs vêtements n'existent pas dans notre monde.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Demanda Juliet.

- Les esprits sont formels. Deuxièmement, dites-moi qui connaît quelqu'un qui a des cheveux anti-gravité comme ce gars ? Personne ! D'ailleurs faut que je lui demande la marque de son gel. Dit-il doucement pour lui-même, avant de se ré adresser à tout le monde. Et dernièrement ce gars porte nuage comme prénom.

- On nage en plein délire. Affirma Lassiter.

- En quoi ces infos nous prouvent qu'ils disent la vérité ? Demanda le chef exaspéré.

- Pour Gus c'est évident.

- Non, j'suis pas d'accord !

- Bon ça suffit ! Sortez, on a d'autres affaires urgentes à gérer.

- Mais cette affaire est une occasion exceptionnelle. Ajouta Shawn.

- Dehors !

Ayant prit peur les deux acolytes sortirent du bureau en courant avant de rejoindre Cloud et Tifa.

- Alors ? Demanda Cloud qui était adossé à un mur.

- L'affaire est pour nous.

A cela Gus soupira, désespéré.

- Vous savez comment on peut rentrer chez nous ? Demanda Tifa.

- Euh non. A part par la porte des étoiles comme dans Stargate mais...

Il fut interrompu par son ami qui le tira à l'écart par le bras.

- Shawn quoi tu joues ?

- Je les aide à rentrer chez eux.

- Tu fais n'importes quoi oui.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers les jeunes gens en joignant ses mains.

- Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire.

Tout le monde attendait ce qu'il allait dire lorsqu'il se tourna plus précisément vers Tifa.

- Ça vous dit un ciné ou un resto ? Ce que vous voulez.

- Pardon ?

- Vous nous aidez oui ou non ? Fit Cloud commençant à perdre patience.

- Oui et bonne nouvelle la police ne peut rien faire pour vous.

- Comme nous Shawn. Ajouta Gus.

- Mais t'arrêtes un peu d'être aussi pessimiste ! Dit le jeune brun en se tournant vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas pessimiste mais réaliste.

- Bref ! Il refit face à Cloud et Tifa. Ils ne peuvent pas vous aidez et nous non plus, à part si vous êtes des extra terrestres qu'on pourrait mettre dans une fusée et envoyer dans l'espace. Mais ce que m'étonnerait puisque vous n'êtes pas de petits bonhommes verts. Cloud et Tifa se regardèrent en se demandant ce que cet homme racontait.

- En gros vous ne pouvez pas nous aider. Fit Cloud.

- Non mais on le fera quand même.

- Shawn ! Qu'est ce que tu trafiques encore ici ?

Le père de ce dernier Henri Spencer venait d'arriver en sachant qu'il trouverait son fils ici étant son terrain de jeu préféré.

- Salut papa. Laisse-moi te présenter Clou...

- Cloud Strife et Tifa Lockheart.

- Tu les connais ?

- Oui, je vous ai déjà vu quelque part. Dit-il en s'adressant à eux avant de réfléchir un moment. Dans un film il me semble.

- Un film ?

Tous les quatre crièrent en même temps, surpris. Gus se tourna alors de nouveau vers son ami.

- Voilà ça explique tout, ce sont des acteurs qui y croient trop.

- Non je pense que c'est autre chose. Laisse-moi faire.

- Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix de toute façon ?

- Papa quand est ce que tu les as vu ?

- Ça remonte à loin.

- Tu te souviens du titre de ce film ?

- Non Shawn, je ne me souviens pas ! Par contre vous êtes un vrai Héros Cloud, sauver la planète 3 fois après ce que vous avez vécu.

- Euh ... Merci.

Cloud ne comprit plus du tout ce qui se passait tout comme Tifa. Depuis quand jouaient-ils dans un film ? Et comment pouvait-il les connaitre ?

- Bon papa emmène les faire un tour, au resto ce que tu veux. Nous, on va chercher un moyen de les ramener chez eux.

Sur ces mots, Shawn partit suivit de Gus en laissant Cloud et Tifa avec son père.

- Shawn attends !

Mais celui-ci était déjà partit. Son père emmena alors les deux étrangers au restaurant pour manger et il ne put s'empêcher de parler des exploits du Héros qu'il admirait tant mais qui laissait Cloud sans voix. Pendant ce temps Shawn et Gus étaient sur le ponton au bord de la mer se trouvant non loin de leur agence "Psych". Au bout du ponton, appuyé sur la rambarde en bois ils regardaient la mer.

- Alors comment on va régler cette affaire Shawn ?

- Je réfléchis.

- Et bien moi je vais te le dire. On va ramener ces gens sur le plateau télé et terminé !

- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est pas si simple.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ils disent vraiment la vérité.

- Alors dis-moi comment ils sont arrivés ?

- C'est ça qu'il faut qu'on trouve.

- Shawn, on a aucun indice rien. Ça n'a rien à voir avec des affaires criminelles qu'on a déjà résolu.

- Bah pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas de cadavre.

Puis un silence s'installa pendant un moment lorsque Shawn se redressa d'un coup.

- Je sais ! Le portail se trouve ici.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Ils sautent d'ici et au niveau de l'eau un portail s'ouvrira.

- Tu délires. C'est plutôt un passeport vers les poissons qu'ils auront.

- Ça peut être un merveilleux monde les océans.

- Pff ...

Même si Shawn racontait n'importe quoi, ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, il restait tout de même persuadé que Cloud et Tifa venaient d'un autre monde, sans doute parallèle au leur. Mais comment expliquer tout cela ? Même avec sa comique médiumnique, il n'avait rien sur quoi se baser ce qui lui compliquait l'affaire. Le seul "indice" qu'il avait était ces deux jeunes gens. Il finit par appeler son père en lui demandant de les héberger pendant quelques jours mais celui-ci refusa alors il négocia pour une nuit. Son père finit par accepter sachant qu'il avait besoin un peu de temps.

Les heures passèrent tout comme la journée et Cloud et Tifa se sentaient toujours aussi perdus dans ce monde. Alors qu'Henri était partit faire quelques courses, il les avait laissé chez lui. Tifa était sur le canapé à regarder Cloud qui lui regardait par la fenêtre, appuyé contre celle-ci les bras croisés.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Cloud ?

- Je l'ignore. Personne ne nous croit et même nous ne nous savons pas comment on est arrivé ici alors comment ils pourraient nous aider.

- Tu crois qu'on rentrera un jour ?

- Probablement.

- Je m'inquiète pour les enfants ... Dit-elle en posant son regard sur ses mains qui étaient sur ses genoux.

Cloud tourna alors son regard vers elle et décida de la rejoindre sur le canapé avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ils sont grands, ils savent se débrouiller seuls.

- Oui ...

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui avant de fermer les yeux.

De son coté Shawn essaya de chercher une solution à cette affaire mais il fut vite interrompu par le marchant de glace. Puis la nuit finit par tomber et le lendemain arriva. Au matin Henri Spencer alla dans la chambre d'ami pour réveiller ses invités mais à sa plus grande surprise ils n'étaient plus là. Sans attendre il appela son fils qui fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone alors qu'il c'était endormit à l'agance. Son père lui annonça que ses "protégés" n'étaient plus chez lui et qu'il fouillerait les alentours.

- Gus ! On va au commissariat.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait d'arrivé.

- Des petits poussins ont besoin de nous.

- C'est vrai ?

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva à embarquer Gus jusqu'au commissariat et une fois là bas Shawn alla voir Juliet.

- Juju ! Tu aurais vu le grand blond et sa copine ?

- Cloud et Tifa ?

- Oui.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ils ne sont plus chez mon père.

- Ils sont peut être allé faire une balade.

- Bah oui c'est vrai. Ajouta Gus. Ils ont du aller se balader en amoureux.

- Ah parce que quand t'es paumé, tu prends le risque d'aller faire une petite excursion en amoureux ?

- Bah oui.

- N'importe quoi.

- C'est que ça te dépasse. Affirma Juliet.

- Mais non.

Il reçu soudainement un message de son père lui annonçant qu'il ne les trouvait nulle part, comme s'ils avaient disparu. A ce moment Shawn eut un déclic qu'il fit passer pour une vision.

- Je sens quelque chose. Dit-il en mettant deux doigts sur sa tempe.

- Quoi ?

- Venez.

Il fit alors réunir tout le monde dans le bureau du chef. Pendant ce temps quelque part dans un autre monde, Cloud et Tifa se réveillèrent étrangement dans leur chambre respective. En y sortant en même temps ils se croisèrent et se regardèrent étonnés.

- J'ai fais un drôle de rêve. Fit Cloud.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu étais là et on s'était réveillé dans un monde étrange où on avait demandé...

- De l'aide au commissariat mais c'est un médium qui a accepté. Continua-t-elle.

Interloqués ils finirent par dire en même temps.

- Tu as fais le même rêve ?

De son coté Shawn commença son explication avec l'aide de ses visions.

- Cloud et Tifa n'ont pas disparu, les recherches sont inutiles. Ils sont simplement rentrés chez eux.

- Bah bien sur, comme par magie. Soupira Lassiter.

- Non mais ce sont des choses qui vous dépasse mais pas moi. Dans leur ville à Midgar, Cloud et Tifa ont reprit leur vie et Cloud continue ses actes héroïques.

A ce moment il repensa aux paroles de son père.

- Ses actes héroïques ? Demanda le chef Karen.

- Oui. Dans son monde Cloud est un héros, je vois qu'il a souvent sauvé la planète une fois ? Non deux ... Non ! Trois fois ! Dit-il sur de lui en tournant dans la pièce. Car c'est un vrai combattant et un super épéiste.

- Un épéiste ?

- Et oui Juju.

Il faisait passer ses infos par ses soi-disant ondes psychiques mais en réalité, il avait simplement remarqué les cicatrices et marques sur les bras de Cloud comme rien ne lui échappe. Pour Shawn ces marques étaient typiques d'un combat à l'arme blanche mais si Cloud était vraiment un héros pourquoi combattrait-il avec un couteau ? C'était donc évident qu'il était épéiste.

- Affaire classée alors ? Fit le chef.

- Oui chef.

- Bien.

Par ce mot elle sous entendait qu'ils pouvaient partir mais aucun des quatre ne bougeaient.

- Aller oust ! Dit-elle en faisant signe des mains.

Lassiter quitta le bureau trouvant toujours que cette histoire était à dormir debout alors que Juliet retournant au sien se posait quelques questions.

- J'suis impressionnée Shawn. J'ignore comment tu fais.

Elle s'assit alors qu'il resta devant elle à se vanter avec Gus à coté de lui.

- Oh bah tu sais c'était simple.

- Je me demande quand même comment tu savais pour tout ça, le faite que c'est un Héros, qu'il se bat avec une épée ...

- Tu sais, mes pouvoirs sont très puissants et puis je dois dire qu'il me fait beaucoup penser à un personnage de jeu vidéo.

- Ou de film ! Annonça Gus.

- N'importe quoi Gus ! Réfléchis un peu mon grand.

- Jeux vidéo ... Jeux vidéo. Répéta Juliet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Juju ?

Elle chercha un moment sur son ordi avant de tourner son écran vers eux.

- Regardez. "Cloud Strife est le héros du jeu vidéo Final Fantasy VII. Personnage au passé trouble, Cloud est présenté au début du jeu comme un mercenaire ayant été membre du SOLDAT, le corps d'élite de la société Shinra, avant de devenir mercenaire ..."

Cela les laissa totalement ahuri.

- Vous savez ce que sa signifie ?

- Ouaip. Qu'il m'a caché que c'était un mercenaire qu'il a du se faire un paquet d'argent. Dit-il en frappant son

poing dans l'air.

- Non Shawn. Qu'on avait des personnages de jeux vidéo devant nous ...

- Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Gus.

Lui et Juliet se tournèrent vers Shawn.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu réponds à ça ? Le charia Gus

Shawn commença alors à reculer en rigolant doucement avant de partir en courant.

- Les esprits sont en grève !

- Shawn revient ici ! Cria Gus en se lançant à sa poursuite.

FIN


End file.
